


perception

by darkmillennium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Michael is a Little Shit, POV Adam Milligan, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Worms, featuring adam's biology major side kicking in, just a little bit, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmillennium/pseuds/darkmillennium
Summary: “How you canpossiblybe so fascinated by a simple invertebrate is beyond me,” Michael voices, watching Adam with nothing short of utter confusion as the human paws through the mud on his hands and knees in the rain, in search ofworms,of all things.—Based on the tumblr prompt: "Do I have something on my face?""Not yet." + midam?
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	perception

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally gonna do this as a fic where adam was baking something in a kitchen but then my brain was like "HEY REMEMBER ADAM WAS A BIOLOGY STUDENT. STUDY OF LIFE BRO" and here we are

“How you can _possibly_ be so fascinated by a simple invertebrate is beyond me,” Michael voices, watching Adam with nothing short of utter confusion as the human paws through the mud on his hands and knees in the rain, in search of _worms,_ of all things. 

Adam points a mud-covered finger at Michael, unable to stop himself from laughing as he realizes how he must look. “Hey, we get it, you’re a high-and-mighty archangel, but don’t diss _worms,_ man. They’re important.” And then he gets right back to digging, because it’s six in the evening and he’d suddenly found himself back on a biology kick and had started researching worms, of all things, and then he remembered that Michael’s willing to take him pretty much _everywhere_ so he’d pestered him into taking him somewhere rainy where he can dig up and look at _actual_ worms instead of just seeing them online. 

He fully understands that he probably looks ridiculous, especially to a prince who’d sat ruling a perfect, pristine Heaven for thousands of years, but, to be fair, a lot of the things Adam did probably looked ridiculous, so this wasn’t really _that_ different from anything else he’d done since he’d gotten out of the Cage. 

The rain has steadily increased by the time Adam’s managed to find a worm, hidden under layers of wet dirt and grass—and it’s small, it’s not even _long_ , but as he picks it up and stares at it, with his hair and shirt plastered firmly to his skin, he finds himself taken aback by the fact that he’s holding a _life_ in his hands. And this thought, like the many that had caught him off-guard as of late, was almost definitely a result of the Cage; the fact that there was so much pure _life_ on Earth compared to the haunting empty of _before_ always floored him, no matter where he was or what he was doing.

It was always an odd feeling, to be completely and entirely focused on any particular thing. To him, at least. The human mind (or _whatever_ his mind was, now) was something easily distracted and quick to digress. It never stopped moving, never took a break, continually barreling through topics and concepts until even the human themselves couldn’t keep up. But Adam’s brain was stopped, now, watching the worm in his palms move around, as if the idea that he could cradle something so significant in his hands had just made everything else come to a screeching halt. 

He’s losing his mind over a goddamn worm. Figures. But it’s as if a switch has been flipped in his mind, and suddenly he’s aware that the grass he’s standing on—that’s _alive._ The trees of the nearby forest and all the birds and animals they house, they’re _alive_ . The people bustling around in that nearby city— _they are alive._ They’re living, breathing, _real_ creatures, all of them. It’s mind-blowing in a way that it really shouldn’t be, but—

Adam isn’t aware that Michael’s come to kneel next to him until he feels a palm press flat against his back, gentle and firm all at once. The feeling knocks him right out of his stupor, and he sucks in a breath, and—oh, he hadn’t been breathing. He didn’t actually _need_ to breathe, but he still...did it. And he hadn’t been. Right. 

The archangel’s eyes are searching, gazing at Adam like he’s a little crazy and endlessly fascinating all at once, and Adam chuckles, a little sheepishly, before lowering the worm back down into the hole he’d made and proceeding to scoop all the mud and dirt that he’d dug up back into its original place. He could feel Michael’s sights still set directly on him, practically burning holes in his face, and he thinks that he must’ve been broadcasting everything during his little _moment_ without realizing it.

Oops.

It’s when he’s finally patted the soil down that he turns to him with a bashful half-smile, though why he’s feeling _shy_ all of a sudden he’s not sure. 

“What, do I have something on my face?” he jokes, finally, letting his wrists come to rest on his knees, loosely dangling in the air. Raindrops follow a line down his fingers, dripping off his hands in streams. There’s some clinging to his eyelashes, too, and he wants to blink them away, but that would mean taking his eyes off of Michael, and—and he doesn’t want to do that. Because Michael’s suddenly reaching for him, a hand gently caressing the side of Adam's jaw, and there’s something distinctly playful that flits across the archangel's face for a minute, his lips parting slightly and quirking upwards before he replies.

“Not yet.”

And Adam has enough time to think, _that smooth fucker,_ before Michael leans forward to capture Adam’s lips with his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated! have a nice day :)
> 
> my tumblr is @adammilligan!


End file.
